


Full of Trust

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, but not much lol, but only a bit of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: You lean up over her body, slinking across her like a panther about to attack her meal. You couldn't stop the gentle laugh that came from you as you neared her face, watching as her mouth already opening before you even got your order out."So eager, North. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this.""I said shut up." North retorted, reaching up the rest of the way to take the toy in her mouth.---In other words: North's a sub and you're her dom.





	Full of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! It's been a minute lol This is a request from an anon on Tumblr who wanted sub!north and strap ons!! This may be revised later and have sensitive LEDs added in, if they ask for it again. I had just posted this when I saw their ask lol If you want, feel free to follow me over on Oddcompass-Writings and send in request or resend in requests, if you think I've forgotten about yours!!
> 
> Anyways, as always, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

"You're so gorgeous, North."

"Shut up!" A shaky pause. "I know already."

Soft laughter. "Of course you do, baby."

You smiled gently as you ran a hand between your lover's, North's, thighs, your face close to her sex. She was laying down on her back, legs spread at the beckoning of your words, her hands clutching the sheets periodically. North's eyes stayed on your face like you had instructed her to do earlier, her eyes glazing over with lust and you grinned out right. It was always a pretty sight to see her so bare and vulnerable before you, knowing the trust she was placing in your heart at the mere action of even being with you in the first place. It always made your heart swell more for her when you thought about it, her grand gesture not being lost on you. 

Your thoughts were scrambled, however, when North whined, her hips shifting around in a circle, her feet planted firmly on the bed. Her thighs brushed against your head and you leaned over to kiss them, watching North come undone before you, her entrance quivering around the vibrator you had placed inside of her before the play had even truly began. Wetness pooled in between your legs at the sight, reaching your hand forward to press down on her clit, sighing softly as she moaned, sweet and high pitched. North's mouth was quivering as she came, your name falling off her lips as if it were the only thing she knew how to say. She never truly got to settle from her orgasm, the toy still pushed deep inside of her by your palm. North's body shook, legs quaking on either side of your head. What a gorgeous woman.

"How many orgasms does that make, North?" 

"Three."

You hum gently in response, taking your time in pulling the vibrator out of her sopping heat, delighting in the obscene slick sound it made. "Look at me." 

North was already following your orders, eyes trained on your face with a unfocused kind of glaze to them. It made you chuckle and she shivered.

You lean up over her body, slinking across her like a panther about to attack her meal. You couldn't stop the gentle laugh that came from you as you neared her face, watching as her mouth already opening before you even got your order out.

"So eager, North. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

"I said shut up." North retorted, reaching up the rest of the way to take the toy in her mouth. 

You shut off the vibrations as she sucked along the toy, her juices coating her lips. When she moaned, you shivered, sitting across her hips as you pushed it further into her mouth. North easily took it all, lips wrapped tightly around the base of it. Smoothly, you thrust the toy in and out of her mouth, a soft groan leaving your lips as she took it, her eyes fluttering shut. 

"You're so good, North." You purred, your other hand reaching up to caress her cheek, humming when her tongue darted out to swipe across it. "So perfect. Kiss me."

She quickly abandoned the toy, leaning up to press her lips to yours. She was rough with the kiss, a sign that she was truly enjoying herself. It made you smirk against her lips, tongue darting out to swipe across her lips to taste her juices. Her mouth opened for your tongue to slip in, hers quickly slipping around with yours, moans bordering on growls drifting from her mouth. You pulled back and nipped her bottom lip in warning, your eyes snapping open to bore into hers. Thankfully, she caught your hint and let you take control again. You could feel her hands gripping onto your waist but you gently placed them back onto the mattress, drinking up the aggravated whine that left her lips.

You pulled back, watching as a string of saliva connected the two of you before snapping, the sight erotic in a way that you couldn't pinpoint. 

"Are you ready for me?" You questioned, your hand cupping her chin in your hand. "You certainly seem like you are."

"Yeah, I am." She huffed, eyes darting away from your piercing gaze. "Hurry up already."

You shifted off of her body, but instead of going for your other toys, you leaned back between her open legs. Before she even had the chance to speak, you dipped your fingers past her silken folds, gliding them across her entrance and clit. North's leg shivered at the touch, a surprised moan tumbling from her lips. You slipped your fingers into her cunt, closing your eyes as you felt her envelope your fingers like they belonged there. The feel of her clenching down around your thrusting fingers and the sounds of her high moans left your core quivering for release. Watching as she tried to keep her body still, you brought your thumb up to wind against her overused clit, satisfaction momentarily quelling the burning heat between your legs. You could wait. For now, North's sweet moans and growls were calling you, enticing you to keep playing, to keep pleasing. 

"Oh, rA9, please!" North was begging, her voice dancing deliciously along your skin, her face scrunched up in pure pleasure. You couldn't stop a hand from drifting down between your legs. "Fuck--Shit--I'm--"

She came around your fingers, marking her fourth orgasm. You licked your lips as she shook, hips rolling down against your hand in wild motions, her thighs trying to close around your hand. You didn't stop fingering her until she laid limp across the mattress, steam huffing out of her mouth. 

You slowly pulled your hand out of her, watching intently at the slightest quiver across her body at the feeling. You eagerly sucked her juices from your fingers, your other hands flicking at your clit in swift motions. It was hard not to lose yourself in the moment, but you somehow found it in you to stop. Besides, you couldn't come just yet, not until you had North's head between your legs.

"I'm going to get it, now." You whispered, a smile spreading across your lips as her eyes lit up. "Keep yourself open for me, OK?"

North nodded eagerly, her defiance being sapped out by her latest orgasm. It was a shame that was one of the only ways you knew to calm her sexually, but then again it was always a mouthwatering sight to see her shaking and sensitive, begging for anything you would give her. You took one last, long look at her, admiring her how her breasts swayed as she breathed heavily to suck in cool air, how her skin was so smooth and unblemished. She was just the picture of bliss and you wanted to add more to it.

You took your time going to the dresser, picking up the dildo and strap on from the surface of it. You were eager, gazing down at yourself as you slipped the harness on and affixed the bright pink dildo to it. You took a moment to stroke the pseudo cock, enjoying the smooth slide it had.

"Please!" North was begging again, dragging your attention back to her. "Shit, please. Just fuck me already."

You snorted as you walked to North, her legs opening wider for you. You lined the dildo up with her sopping cunt, sliding it around her, getting the tip of the dildo wet. North groaned, hips trying to buck against you in a vain attempt at getting you inside of her. You deflected her with a hand on her hip, pressing down enough for her to still. She could easily flip the situation on its head if she truly wanted to, her strength easily surpassing yours. She didn't, however, continuing to place her trust in your hands. You recognized that and squeezed her hip in a way you hoped translated the gratitude you felt. It seemed to work as her lips twitched up at the corners.

With one last tender look at your lover, you slid into her, sighing as she moaned out a curse. You didn't stop until you bottomed out, hips snug with hers. You glanced down at her, watching as she curled her fingers into the mattress, her legs moving back towards herself so slightly. You started slow, hips barely shifting up against her, trying to elongate the process further. North reacted instantaneously, throwing her hips down onto yours, whining and cursing at you to hurry up. Normally, you would stop entirely at her actions, but you were too worked up from just how delicious North looked, how her teeth pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to bite down on to quiet her moans, how her breasts bounced as she rocked her body down. It was too much for you to resist.

So you sped up, leaning over her and watching as more steam was expunged from her mouth, her moans and curses coming out as broken static. Her entire face and neck were a gorgeous sapphire, her wanton cries for more silken and sweet in your ears. You kept your pace fast and harsh, just how she always liked it. You brought a hand down to her clit, your thumb circling over it in a way that left her back arching off of the bed, her hands flying to your arms. The loud moan that left her mouth was like music to your ears and you basked in it, wanting to bring her over just one more time. 

"Fuck! Shit! Fucking--oh, rA9--Yes!" North's words were barely distinguishable unless you strained to hear, her static almost overpowering them entirely. "Don't stop!"

You didn't plan to. North kept in time with your thrusts, flinging her hips down onto yours with enough force to disrupt your movements. You soldered on, however, leaning further down to take a nipple into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the nub, flicking and sucking it occasionally. You felt almost like a wild animal, panting through your nose as you pounded into her quaking cunt, loving the obscene sounds that your thrusts were making. North was throwing her head back, running your face and pull you towards her for a kiss. The kiss she gave you was hot, the steam leaving her mouth flickering heated across your tongue and gums. Her tongue was in your mouth, desperately searching for yours. As you twirled your tongues together, you drank the moans she let out into your mouth. It was all encompassing, almost causing your hips to still, but North's heels suddenly digging into your lower back spurring you back into action.

With renewed vigor, you fucked into your lover, pulling back from the kiss to see a billow of steam drift from her mouth. Her eyes were screwed shut, pulling her body to curl up into your shoulder, hiding her face there. With the new angle, North cried out louder than before, voice pure static as she moaned and whined beneath you. You truly didn't understand her words then, but you assumed that she was getting close. You kept your thumb on her clit, your mouth whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Some strands of her hair were tickling your face, and yet you barely paid that any attention. So focused on her moans, the steam hitting your shoulder, and her hands clawing at your back that you almost didn't realize she was coming again.

North's screech was static, her body quivering and hands digging into your back. She was still trying to rock back against you, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy. She was a vision to you, something considered so unattainable for so long, but here you were, holding her as she shook and quaked, coming down slowly from her high. After a while, her shaky, static filled breaths simmered down, the steam going from a cloud to a slight stream instead. It flowed from her mouth and up past her face, snaking across her skin and evaporating into the air. 

Gently, you laid her down onto the mattress, making sure she was comfortable before pulling out of her. You took pride in the way she jolted before settling back down, panting heavily. You slipped the harness off and crawled over North's body to press a soft kiss to her cheek. She turned her head to meet it full on, however, and your mouth collided with hers. Even in her obviously exhausted state, she was able to overpower you, flipping your positions so that you were under her. You couldn't get a word out before you moaned, legs opening wide.

North had scrambled between your legs, tongue lavishing quick and efficiently over your clit. She was fierce, your orgasm quickly building up inside of you. You didn't let her have full control of the sudden shift, however, and ran your fingers into her hair, pushing her closer to you and grinding your cunt against her face as you saw fit. North seemed to like it that, letting you do as you pleased with whimpers and long licks along your clit. The steam leaving her mouth was a delicious heat against you that left you moaning out her name.

It didn't take you much longer to come, a ragged moan and curling toes being North's reward. As soon as you had calmed, you reached for her shoulders, hauling her frame up to you to press a kiss to her lips. She interlaced your hands together, pulling back to lean her forehead against yours.

The two of you were silent for a while, cuddling together with North's legs intertwining with yours and the now wet sheets. Her body was warm, still cooling from the amazing sex the two of you just shared. It was nice, though, to have North resting against you like this, her body bare and heart thumping in perfect timing with yours. You wondered for a moment if she synchronized them on purpose, pressing our free hand against where her heart is to feel the beat under your palm. Whether she did or not was going to remain a mystery to you.

You smiled at North, pressing your noses together for a moment. "We need to sleep."

"You need to sleep. Not me." North's retort held no venom in it, her lips quirking up in a small smile. "It's you humans that can't go without sleeping all the time. How can any of you even get anything done like that?"

"Shut up!" You whined, playfully batting at her shoulder. "Sleep is fun!"

"What's fun about not being awake?"

"Not being awake."

A pause. "You're weird."

You could only laugh, bringing her face to rest in the crook of your neck. This is what you adored about North, her blunt and loving words, no matter how much she tried to cover them up. It swelled in you all the same, making you want to hug North and never let go. She seemed to feel the same way, her arms wrapping around your waist, embrace warm and loving.

"I love you," North whispered into your skin, keeping her face buried there. "So much."

"I love you too, baby."

The two of you stayed like that for the rest of the night, curled up in each other's arms, soft kisses and sweet words passed back and forth until you fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i'm sooooooo sorry to those who i haven't written their requests since like a month ago i'm literally the worst and im sorry :( but i am working on them!!! i promise <3


End file.
